


Punishment

by betawhitewolf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: A trip to the studio leavs Angel hurt and Alastor to take care of him
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 799





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to write, also if you think any other triggers need to be added please let me know!

Angel was terrified, his body trembling as he approched the ever seemingly towering limo, he knew whatever waited for him inside wasn't going to be Pleasant.

As the spider approched the doors popped open the overwhealming scent of alcohol and smoke that greeted Angel made him recoil for a second before he forced himself inside.

"Angie! Baby! What have you been up too?" Valentino purred as soon as the pornstar sat down across from him. 

"Nothin' I wasnt supposed to be doin' Val." Angel responded nervously as his bottom set of hands intertwined in his lap. 

The howl of laughter that left Valentino had Angel's stomach in knots as the lesser demon pressed back into his seat as far away from the other as he could get.

Valentino just leaned forward and grabbed Angel by his face and dragged him toward him "then why the fuck are you not at the studio."

"I-i was just leavin' the hotel to go there Daddy I promise." Angel voice came out half mumbled and apologetic as he gripped onto the others wrist his eyes pleading silently with Valentino.

The larger demon lets out another hollow laugh before tutting at Angel as he digs his nails into the others skin, "that hotel is another issue all together baby." 

Angel made a small noise of panic as he was forced onto his knees in front of Valentino's seat, a heavy boot coming to rest on one of his thighs as the other kept a hold on his face. 

"You've been a real disappointment lately sweetheart~" the overlord purrs sickly sweet

"'M sorry daddy" Angel wheezes with soft panic, he knows he's fucked up this time. 

"Sorry aint gonna cut it now." Valentino snarls his nails finally cutting into the spiders skin and staining his pretty fur with blood. 

Angel winces as he swallows a whimper, he knows better than to make a noise unless Valentino wants him too. 

The overlords smile grows as he forces Angel up while keeping his boot dug into the others thigh relishing the loud pop that comes from the spiders hip. 

Pink eyes fill with tears almost instantly as pain sears up his left side leaving him shaking with the effort to keep himself quite. 

"You're going to be a good little slut and do whatever I want you too today, okay baby?" Valentino coos as the limo pulls to a stop in front of the studio.

Angel can only get himself to nod as Valentino holds him in place.

"Good boy Angie~" the words make Angel want to gag as he's dragged from the limo and into the studios busy lobby.

This was always Angels least faviorte part about getting in trouble with Val, the pimp would parade him in to make sure that everybody knew he was in for it; what made it worse was Angels limp and Everybody staring at him with so much fucking pity it made him sick. 

The spider lets out a small startled squeak as he bumps into Valentino, the overlord having stopped to call an elevator to let them up and into his private studio. 

As Valentino steps back to wait he stomps down onto Angels foot causing the spider to hiss at the sudden jolt of pain. 

Angel stumbles away from his pimp, the spiders arms crossing protectively over himself as the elevator dings and the door swishes open.

Valentino lets out a delighted hum as he walks into the elevator his smile ever so sweet as he watches Angel limp after him, the spiders head down as he holds himself. 

The ride in the elevator was deafeningly quite, which with Valentino, was never a good sign.

The doors ding as they reach Val's floor and it feels like a death sentence to Angel.

"Come meet your partners for tonight~" Valentino purrs as though Angel has a choice as he strides out of the elevator.

Angel hesitates for a second as he thinks about booking it back to the hotel before he resigned himself and follows.

The studio he ends up in with Val only has three decently large demons standing around talking lazily with one another though as they enter they all shut up and turn on Angel looking at him like he's a piece of meat.

"Now remember boys, you can do anything you want to him as long as he doesn't die!" Valentino chides cooly as he claps his hands together already motioning for the filming crew to get ready. 

Angel makes a noise in his throat as he turns to look at valentino " You can't actually mean that daddy, I didnt consent to this!" 

"I OWN you Angel Dust, i dont need anything as frivolous as that." The pimp hollowly laughs as he shoves Angel toward the hungry looking demons.

The pornstar gives all three of them a threatning glare as he crosses his arms under his fluff.

The three demons respond with a sharp laugh before the largest of them steps forward to drag Angel toward him.

The pornstar huffs and lets himself be dragged, he knows better than to resist and plus maybe he'll be lucking and the three of then will leave him relatively unharmed.

Angel lets his eyes fall closed as he hears Valentino say something unintelligible to the crew, his attention quickly switching as the demon starts to undress him, his nails already starting to cut into Angel's delicate skin. 

Though that thought gets shoved aside as he feels a needle enter his lower back, a rush of cold liquid fills him before everything starts to go numb and his mind fogs over.

Valentino lets himself smile as he watches Angel sway into the arms of the larger demon before he checks his watch and nods to himself.

"You guys got 5 hours to do whatever you want to him." Valentino calls out as he turns to head out the door.

"Oh! But remember if you kill him its coming outta your hide, literally." The door clicks loudly as it swings shut behind Valentino before the director locks it.

The next five hours for Angel is a blurr of drugs, pain, and blank spots in his memory.

The pornstar feels barely lucid by the time the door to the studio swings open and in comes Valentino again a pleased look covering the overlords face.

"Times up, and I see he isn't dead so that means you boys get your pay." Valentino camly states as he clasps his hands together his eyes locked on Angels shaking form. 

"I would usually give it to you myself but Angie probably wants to get home." Valentino makes sure to spit the word home as he helps Angel get up from the bed and half-heartedly redresses him as he starts shove the half lucid pornstar toward the door. 

"Vox'll pay ya, and I'll need those reels on my desk by the time I get back." Valentino chirps to the room half-heartedly with another sparkling grin as he drags a limping Angel out the door and into a waiting elevator.

As soon as the door shuts Valentino lets Angel fall into a heap on the floor as he grabs the others face and laughs in it.

"Dont think me letting you go back to that hotel is anything other than punishment." Valentino hisses as he grips the others already bruised face harder.

Angel weakly whimpers at Valentino as he nods in shaky agreement.

The overlord pats Angels head before letting go of his face and facing the door leaving Angel to pick himself up.

The spider lets himself sit for a minute as the pain finally catches up with him, everything on his body hurts and Angel can only imagine how he looks.

As the door dings Angel drags himself up and limps after Valentino, his head dipped in shame as he feels eyes bore into him.

Angel only feels relief once he sees Val's limo waiting for them in front of the studio, the spider didnt think he could walk too much further.

As soon as Angel gets inside the limo he curls himself up in the farthest seat from Valentino.

The ride in the limo is filled with a smugly Sinister quiet until they pull up in front of the hotel. 

"Sit in front of me real quick baby~" Valentino coos before Angel can escape.

The spider obediently crawls over to sit inbetween Valentino's legs as he dips his head down nervously.

Valentino sighs as he clicks his tongue and lifts up Angels head until their eyes meet, "Did you learn your lesson?" 

Angels voice comes out in a weeze as he responds "yes daddy."

"Good boy~! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind." He purrs at Angel in that sickeningly sweet voice.

The spider scrambles out of limo, the door slamming shut behind him before it guns away.

Angel stands outside the hotel staring after the retreating limo before he glances down at his own shaking form.

His blazer and under shirt had already been stained through with his blood so Angel could imagine the state of the fur underneath.

The spider gave out an empty sigh as he stumbled toward the door of the hotel, all he wanted was a bath and to cry himself to sleep.

Angel listened to the door creek open before he limped his way in.

The only two waiting to greet the spider is Alastor and Charlie.

"Ah, Angel Dust how lovely of you to finally grace us with" and Alastor cuts himself off as he stares at Angel before popping up beside the taller demon and catching him as his knees go to buckle.

"What in Heaven happened to you!" Charlie cries out as she rushes to Angel side too though Alastor already has a strong hold on the weak spider. 

"It doesn't matter now, I just, I wanna bath." Angel responds wearily as he tries to pull away from Alastor. 

The radio demon just tightens his hold as he feels the spider tremble with even the effort of moving away from him.

"Okay Angel, I can take you to your room and help you with your bath." Charlie softly suggested as she watches Angel sway even in Alastor's grasp.

"Don't bother yourself dear! I shall help our poor little resident here!" Alastor suddenly pipes up beside Angel as he picks the taller demon up with ease.

"Oh! Um okay, is that alright with you Angel?" Charlie asks in the quite yet concerned tone of voice.

Angel gives her a weak nod as he grips onto the radio demons jacket, "M dont care, I just wanna get all this shit out of my fur." 

"Then its been decided!" Alastor beams as he heads to the stairs with Angel firmly gripped in his arms. 

Charlie blinks in suprise after them before calling out to Angel, "I'll be up to check on you in a couple of hours!" 

The spider demon can only grunt in responds as he closes his eyes and lets himself be carried to his room.

Angel lets himself drift off in the radio demons arms, his mind needing a quick rest from everything happening.

The squealing of Nuuggets is what snaps the spider back into reality as he realises at somepoint he was sat on his bed.

Angel forces his aching body to sit up as he allows Nuggets into his lap just as Alastor enters back into the room.

"Splendid! I just got the bath finished for you!" The deer cheerfully chirps, as walks over to the bed shooing nuggest off the other before helping Angel stand and walk into the bathroom.

"Thanks Al, I really owe ya one." Angel quitley wheezes to the other demon as he helps him out of his blazer and shirt before turning his back so Angel could take off the rest of his clothes and get into the bath.

"Of course my dear! You are a vital part of this hotel after all!" Alastor shifts as he listens to Angel slip into the bath water, "I hope it isn't too hot for you." 

"Nah, 'm like it a little hot." Angel says with a soft sigh as he relaxes into the water watching it turn into a muddy color because of the blood clinging to his fur.

"Fantastic!" Alastor chides as he turns around to face Angel, though the sight that meets him makes his smile falter.

Angel looks awful with parts of his fur and probably skin hanging in bloody clumps against him; his usual white fur a faint pink and diffrent shade of red around certain wounds on his body.

Alastor feels the static crackle around him as he kneels at the edge of the bathtub, "my dear, whoever did this to you?" 

Angel waits a second before he sighs and opens his eyes to meet Alastor's, "why ya so interested?" 

"Well my dear these are quite serious injuries and I would like to make sure it didnt happen again." Alastor answers sincerely as he watches the spider finally move to try and wash out the blood. 

Angel can't help the laugh that bubbles out of him as he gently threads his fingers through the fur around his wounds.

"You gonna kill Valentino himself then?"

"Is he the one who did this?" 

"He's the one who ordered it."

"Then he'll be taken care of." 

Angel jerks his head up to lock eyes with Alastor as the demon studies him.

"You fuckin serious?" Angel asks in a breathless tone of voice as he watches Alastor lean in a little to get a better look at a nasty gash in his side. 

"I am indeed, I can't have anything determining this hotel and my faviorte guest after all." The deers voice comes out a lot softer as the smile on his face falls a little.

"May I help get the blood off of your back? I would like to heal you as soon as possible so I can get on to my new task."

"Knock yerself out." Angel laughs out as he decides he's having some kind of fucked up trip.

Alastor nods before rolling up his sleeves and gently threading his claws into the matted fur near a large gash in Angels back.

The spider couldnt help himself as he tensed for a second before forcing himself to relax, he honestly had thought Alastor has been joking about helping him with his fur.

"May I be a tad bit more nosey and ask why Valentino so kindly decided to order someone to injury you?" 

"Punishment babe." 

"Punishment? For?" 

"For not bein' where I was supposed ta be when I was supposed ta be, Valentino's time is money, and since im his number one star that means the time I waste cost even more." Angel pauses for a second before sighing and continuing on with his task "I got what I knew id get." 

Alastor cocks his head at Angel as he feels the static around them rise with his temper "this has happened before?" 

"Not exactly the same situation but of course I've been punished before." Angel says with an almost scoff as he works on the last injury on his front. 

Alastor lets out a choppy sounding hum in acknowledgement of Angels words as he turns back to his task at hand.

The two of them spend the rest of Angels bath in silence before Alastor checks to make sure all wounds are clean before he goes to just grab Angel out of the bath.

"Whoa! Wait! You might wanna towel at least Al!" Angel chuckels out to the deer demon as the other seems to think about his request before sighing and bringing Angel a towel to be wrapped in before he's placed on his bed.

Angel lets himself sigh and lean into the radio demons touch as he dried off before being forcing to lay down.

"This might feel a tad off." Alastor warns before placing his hands on Angels body and letting his magic start stitching the others skin back together. 

The spider couldnt help himself as he gasped at the cooling feeling that flooded his body before his wounds became an icy fire. 

Angel squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling, missing Alastors small look of almost sympathy as he healed the other completely.

"There! Brand new!" Alastor chirps with a soft hum as he glances up at a tired Angel.

"Thanks Al, I really do owe ya one." Angels voice slurrs the words weirdly as he watches Alastor lean over him.

"You should sleep my spider, you'll feel much better in the morning!" Alastor chirps encouragingly as he threads his fingers through the others hair. 

Angel nods in agreement as he lets his eyes slip close and soon enough hes out like a light. 

Alastor stays with Angel for roughly half an hour making sure the other wasn't going to keel over still before he stands.

The deers smile twist into something crazed as he summons his microphone, he has an overlord to pay a visit to After all.


	2. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor takes care of Valentino and then finds out a little something about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i hope this is also understandable to all of you and not just my ADHD ass if it isn't please let me know what I can fix!

Alastor shifts his weight onto his cane as he stares up at the studio in front of him.

The radio demons face a blank smile as he studied the building trying to decide which floor was Valentino's. 

As much as the deer wanted to rip the overlord apart he would still like to avoid the work areas of the building, he had no need for anybody else to know he was here, just yet anyways.

Suddenly Alastor takes a step back and glances up curiously at a certain window, his microphone starting up as it picks up a phone signal from there.

"Dont you worry baby, Angie would do anything i told him too, nah you dont have to worry about that, the right drugs can fix anything" the voice cuts itself off with a loud burst of laughter before settling down again "I can have him here by nine in the morning, so I'll see you then." 

Alastor listens to the phone click before he turns his mic off, it seems he has finally decided on the first room to check. 

With a snap of his fingers the radio demon is seated in a nice faux leather chair right across from the one and only Valentino.

Alastor smile widens as he watches the overlord jump from his sudden appearance.

"You know most of the time I only do appointment meetings" Valentino hisses out once he's straighten himself out a grin fixing itself on his face. 

"Ah! I apologize for intruding so suddenly!" Alastor chirps as he summons his cane back, "but I have important words to exchange with you that just could not wait!" 

Valentino stares at Alastor curiously before he croons "and what could the oh so powerful radio demon want from me?" 

Alastor laughs as he stands from his seat and rounds the desk, his mic clicks on to record as he purrs to the overlord, "You seem to have over stayed your welcome in a certain spiders life and im here to make sure your presence is terminated!" 

Valentino raises an eyebrow at the radio demon before laughing, "so the little slut sent you here to terminate his contract hmm?" 

Alastor blinks in suprise at the pimp before his smile suddenly turns grotesque, "Oh no no no, I'm here to simply erradicate you from my dears life not his contract, though I suppose that won't matter anyways." 

As Valentino goes to open his mouth Alastor suddenly breaks the demons jaw with a sickening crunch. 

The overlord instantly shoots back with a loud startled yelp, his eyes watering behind his glasses as he stares up at the menacing demon hovering over him.

Alastor leans closer to Valentino as he presses his mic to his mouth.

"Now ladies and gentlemen! I want you to listen very carefully to my little program" Alastor laughs lightly into his mic as he grabs onto the overlords broken jaw and forces him forward, "because it is about to get gruesome!"

The overlord lets out a strangled scream as Alastor begins to rip him apart.

The deer enjoys himself as he listens to Valentino scream and plead in broken English his jaw moving awkwardly as the crush bones move in it.

"My my my, you are quite a loud one! Ah but I bet these walls have heard that one before!" And Alastor lets out a loud cackle of laughter as he tears into the others abdomen.

It isn't long before screams wear into half-hearted gurgles as the overlord in front of Alastor breaths in his last couple lungfulls of breath. 

The deer checks to make sure the others dead before letting out a tsk as he grabs onto his mic.

"Ah what a shame! It seems are guest for tonight has checked out! Well then let us all say a happy goodbye to the overlord Valentino!" And Alastor plays a laugh track behind him before cutting it short, "it seems with that our show is over folks, have a wonderful day in hell and as always stay tuned!" 

Alastor lets his mic vanish before he snaps himself back into his room at the happy hotel and into some new clothes that weren't ruined by demon blood.

The deer walks over to the full body mirror on his door as he checks to make sure that he looks presentable before he leaves.

After all The deer supposes he has a spider to go check up on now. 

Alastor hums to himself as he nods at his image before speed walking his way to Angel's room. 

Any demon that spots Alastor instantly retreats or goes still which raises the deer demons confidence as he finally approaches Angel's door.

Alastor stops and straightens out his jacket before he knocks on the others door, "Angel my dear, I've come to check on you so im coming in." 

The doors lock easily comes undone under the deers hand before it easily pops open for Alastor to slide in.

The radio demon is instantly greeted with an armfull of fluffy white fur as Angel squeezes him with all four of his arms before letting go and holding onto Alastor's shoulders while his bottom pair cling onto his overcoat.

"You actually fuckin killed Val." Angel says in a breathy awe filled tone of voice.

Alastor can't stop himself from leting his smile fall into something more genuine as he wraps his arms around Angels waist effectively startling the spider, "of course my dear Angel, he was causing you harm so he had to go!" 

Angel flushes as he stares down at Alastor before he lets out a loud giggle and flashes a soft smile to the radio demon "damn Al, ya tryin to spoil me?" 

Alastor hums at the spiders question before he nods, "yes, I suppose i am." 

Angel physically buffers at the deers responds. 

Alastor chuckles as he lets go of the spider before walking around him and studying his form.

"Anywho! How are you feeling now?"

"As fit as damn fiddle." 

Alastor laughs again at that as he finally comes to stand in front of the spider one more who's now stairing at him with suspicion.

"So why did you help me? Ya want somethin from me? 

Alastor blinks in suprise at the other before quickly covering it over with another soft smile, "no my dear! I require nothing from you." 

"Then why the hell would ya kill Val for me?" 

"Because he was hurting you! Which is, for some odd reason, quite upsetting to me!" 

Angel stares at the deer dumbfounded before he barks out a laugh, "do ya have a fuckin crush on me?"

Alastor cocks his head to the side as he Ponders Angels question before nodding, "I guess I do! My how peculiar!" 

Angel stops and just stares at the deer with his mouth slightly a gape before sputtering out, "what!? I was jokin!" 

"Well I am not!"

Angel stares at Alastor again like he's grown another head before he suddenly motions to himself, "Me???" 

"Well yes you are you!"

"No smartass I mean why me" 

"Hmm, I dont know!" Alastor grin softens again as he takes Angels hand in his, "but! Id like to find out why" 

Angel starts laughing again before he squeezes Alastor's hand, "did you just kill my pimp and then come ask me out on a date?" 

The deer stares into Angels eyes as he responds, "yes I did, now would you like to My dearest Angel Dust?" 

The pornstar pretends to think about his answer for a moment before humming out, "mind picking me up in an hour?" 

"It would be my pleasure~"

With that the deer presses a quick kiss to Angels hand agaun before letting him go and turning to leave.

"Oh! Alastor?" 

"Yes my dear?"

Angel presses a quick kiss to the deers cheek before mumbling "thanks for savin me" 

Alastor laughs with a fond smile as he responds "Anytime, My spider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading! If you did/didnt have a good day/night! Thank you for looking this over no matter what!


End file.
